


Administer

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofProblematic [77]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Universe, F/M, Far Future, Hurt/Comfort, Superpowers, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:28:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: Logan saves her life and she saves his. That’s how it goes.





	Administer

**Author's Note:**

> Do yall know how badly I've been wanting to write a Logan/Marie fic? A very long time. Probably since I was in my teens. BUT HERE WE ARE. WE MADE IT, KIDS! WOO! I love whump. Whumpy whump. Angst and whump. Hope you all liked this too! Any thoughts/comments are appreciated!

 

077\. Administer

*

Shrieking echos down the building.

Logan drops whatever's in his hands — _a frosty, unopened root beer bottle crashing onto the kitchen's tiles_ — heading to the source of the panic and frenzy.

He enters the front parlor in time to see one of the kids break down into hysterical crying, leaping away from the person on the ground. Dark red fluid bubbles out of Rogue's lips.

"Wh- _Marie_!" Logan shouts, rushing over to grab onto her wilting form. There's a glistening, bloody hole in her side, widening by the second. "Go get Jean Grey in the med-bay! _Now_!" he shouts over the group of young mutants weeping and turning pale.

He has no idea what happened, but clutches onto Marie's opera-gloved hand, shushing her.

"You're gonna be alright, look, _look at me_ ," Logan mumbles, his heart pounding in his ribcage as Rogue shudders and gurgles on her own blood, dazed and in agony. "Marie, need you to _stay with me_ , hey…"

As he rakes his fingers clumsily over her forehead, scooping away her white-and-dark brown bangs, Logan feels Rogue's abilities draining him of his very life, making her responsive and choke out less of the hot, gushing blood up. It gives _life_ back into her.

Logan makes his decision without hesitation, pressing an entire hand against Rogue's cheek and holding still, groaning as he _dies_ , watching her eyes go round slowly with fear.

Fear _for_ him.

It feels like an eternity before the connection ends abruptly, when Rogue shoves Logan away from her, whimpering and crawling into a ball, sobbing.

Jean Grey finds them on the parlor's floor, with him going into an agonized, twitching shock, and Rogue witnessing it, terrified and frozen in place, no longer able to cry with those red-rimmed eyes.

*

"I know it wasn't my decision to make," Logan tells her, seated on the edge of his hospital cot. Rogue sends him a frustrated, wordless glare, crossing her arms stiffly and tucking up her hoodie. "But I'm not sorry I made it. I would rather suffer a little bit to save your life than _let_ you die."

His gut warms unexpectedly for a moment, when she exhales sharply and rises to her feet, touching her little, gloved fingers over his beard.

" _I know_."

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table 3 [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/7175fd38dd4c079b939894a04e20635f/tumblr_p9o091wDyg1qh1cr6o1_540.gif). Link to all tables [here](https://100-situations.livejournal.com/573083.html).


End file.
